the_tinman_mysteryfandomcom-20200215-history
THE KEY
**TODO LIST** THE KEY This mysterious and hypnotic video was uploaded on 4, July 2015. Containing mostly cold war, political, space, and stock footage. THE_KEY is loaded with clues. Starting 2:22 minutes in, a woman's voice can be heard counting 1 to 9, as two men carry a box labeled: SPECIAL TOOLS. This clear audio was extracted, and was found to be the key, for canceling out the vocalized numbers in tinman's previous, and future videos, through a process of phase cancellation. Between 2:05 and 2:23, the video shows a hallway, overlaid with a flashing series of numbered dials. Investigations were unable to produce a clear enough image to accurately transcribe these dials. The corridor footage, it was discovered, is from stock and can be found un-watermarked here A frame-by-frame extract of the scene's dials can be downloaded here. Another curio is the eye of Horus, flashed in a single frame at 2:29. The video also contains hints pointing to required alterations, both reversal and speed (x4 Fast)— a recurrent theme in tinman. When the video/audio is both reversed and increased 200% (4-fold) speed. We create THE_YEK... THE YEK THE_YEK plays similar to a music video. We can now hear the cheerful music, which was previous low-pitched and unnerving. It matches the scene transitions perfectly. Also revealed are mysterious words: "Mitchell is God/Gone" Mitchell "Mitchell is God" or "Mitchell is gone"? It is speculated this could refer to the Apollo 11 astronaut Edgar Mitchell. Edgar Mitchell recounts experiencing an intense psychic episode upon his entry into space. An experience similar to enlightenment; or samadhi awakening. The ambiguity could therefore, be intentional — for a brief moment, Edgar Mitchell could be said to be both "gone" and "God". Further supporting this theory is the omission of the video TIN_RW023, whose frame would correlate to the departing shuttle featured in a scene from THE_KEY. Virginia Disaster Footage A segment of THE_KEY, illustrates disasters which have occurred in the Virginia area. This discovery was not made until May, 2018. The envelopes codes, which always eluded successful deciphering, give up a clue to this segment's riddle, with the IATA (Airport Code) DCA, for the Ronald Reagan Airport, in Arlington County, Virginia. What follows is historical footage of two aviation disasters—one plane, one airship— local to the Virginian area. Flight 90, crashed into the 14th Street Bridge over the Potomac River just two miles from the White House in 1982. Almost all of her 74 passengers were killed in the crash. The Airship Roma Disaster, which served in the US Army until it crashed on February 21, 1922; Norfolk, Virginia. The airship contacted high voltage line and burst into flames. A total of 34 were killed. Finally, the Indian seen is a Patawomeck, also known as the Potomac. Native to Virginia area, and whose name, Potomac, ties in with Flight 90's crash on the Potomac River. Tinman's Cameo, Cultural References and The Key's Dualities A scene in The Key speculated to be tinman. The figure is seen slouched; his breathing heavy and labored beneath a mask. In a rare communication, tinman alerted his subscribers on June 5, and June 6, 2017 to the posting of RW_0705 and RW_0706 — still frames from this scene. The viewer may notice there are scenes in The Key that play twice— the second often reversed. In other scenes, they seem to hint strongly toward a principle of duality (see below). Duality, contrast, cancellation, harmonization; enantiodromia and opposites are all recurring themes in tinman's work. Sub-Textual Analysis of THE_KEY -Existentialism -Heidigger -The obsolescence of man (Gunther Anders) -Technology as nihilistic self-negation/destruction -Entanglement of Universal and Technological Forces. TODO list * Transcribe the sequence of flashing numbers between 2:05 and 2:23 Category:THE_KEY